Baboon Castle
Baboon Castle is episode nine of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis While Big Green suffers a dirty laundry crisis, Woo the Wise and Parrot King set out to make peace with the flea-infested baboons. Plot At Big Green, the boys are in the briefing room, when Mystique Sonia comes in asking if they've seen her bracelet. Suddenly she notices a horrid smell and asks what it is. Mighty Ray says he can't smell anything and Mystique Sonia says he smells and asks when was the last time he washed, before passing out with the stink. Mr.NoHands tells Sonia to stop messing around and mighty ray says she needs a kiss from a handsome prince, and goes over and nearly kisses her, but Woo the Wise grabs him by the lips and stops him. Woo says that no one has been washing their clothes and all the girls have passed out. He then sticks a peg on Sonia's nose and she wakes up. Woo says they need to find some Chinese Soap Berries to wash their clothes with, and he claims to know where they are (though he doesn't really know). Commander ApeTrully then comes in and says that the Baboons are stealing water from the Humans, and he asks Woo to go and take Parrot King with him and see what's really going on, because he can't go himself as he has a broken leg. Woo goes to Baboon Castle and sees the Baboons bouncing around. He tells the baboons off for taking water, and parrot king does likewise. The baboons all look sad and Woo is glad they see that they're agreeing with him. Then suddenly the baboons eyes turn red and evil shaped and they crowd around Woo and attack him and tear his shirt off, leaving him in his underwear. Woo screams in embarrassment, and signals first squad using his hat. Back at Big Green,the alarm goes off, and first squad deploy, and race to Baboon Castle. They arrive, and notice the baboons and Woo are bouncing about, acting silly. Jumpy Ghostface notices Woo and Mighty Ray says Woo has problems. The baboons then spin spinning tops on logs, lighting them on fire and roll them at first squad. The smokes from the fires rises and forms clouds in the sky. Lin Chung tells Mighty Ray to zap the clouds with his electric eyeballs. Mighty Ray does so, and it rains. The baboons and Woo return to normal, and Woo explains that HighRoller threw Fleas over their castle, infesting the baboons with fleas. The fleas bit the baboons and pumped them toxins, turning them evil. Water puts the fleas to sleep, that's the only time they can regain control. That's why the baboons had so many baths with the water. Baboon King then asks them to help rid the baboons of the fleas. He asks to make a pinky promise, and Jumpy agrees, and does it, but then the rain stops and the fleas reawaken and control baboon king again, he grabs Jumpy's arm and fleas jump on Jumpy, infesting him with fleas. Lin Chung then gets mad, knocks baboon king away and demands they get the fleas off his friend. Baboon king says he will only release Jumpy if any of them can beat him in a top spinning competition. Inside baboon castle, the baboons and first squad are standing around a ring of fire. Baboon king says that the rules are that whoever stays inside the ring of fire wins. A large baboon turns one of the baboons and Mystique Sonia into spinning tops. Jumpy spins Mystique Sonia and another baboon spins the baboon. They spin and bang against each other, but Mystique Sonia gets knocked out of the ring and gets burnt. The baboons won that round, and next up is Lin Chung. He gets turned into a top and Vs the baboon and this time, first squad wins. The final round is the tiebreaker, whoever wins this will get what they want. Mighty Ray is turned into a spinning top for this round and they tell Jumpy to spin him. But Jumpy is flattened under the large baboons feet. Baboon king mocks them, and Lin Chung says to Mystique Sonia that she could use her tongue to spin Mighty Ray. She refuses, because of his dirty clothes. Lin Chung goes over to where Jumpy is and takes the spinning top rope. He warns that he isn't as good as Jumpy is with ropes, and he tries to spin Mighty Ray. Mighty Ray goes flying through the wall and smacks against a tree and falls into a puddle. When he stops spinning, he realises he doesn't smell bad anymore. He goes back into baboon castle, and they notice he is clean and no longer smells. Mystique Sonia says she doesn't mind spinning him now he's clean, so she spins him using her tongue and they win. The baboon gets knocked out the ring, though a wall, and bangs into a tree and falls in a puddle and comes out clean, not unlike what happened to Mighty Ray earlier on. The fleas jump off the clean baboon and they realises that the tree he flew into was a Chinese soap berry tree, and it washed him and they repelled the fleas. They wash the other baboons, Woo, and Jumpy, and all the fleas leave. Baboon king said he would join Big Green. Back at Big Green, they've got the perfect job for Baboon King. He is in charge of the laundry duties and he washes all their clothes for them, so they won't smell anymore. Gallery 4056163509 1566836a5f o.png Trivia * When Mystique Sonia passed out due to the smell, her lips weren't showing,but then when Mighty Ray came to kiss her, Her lips were puckered and were showing. It's unknown if this was intentional or just a goof. * First appearance of Baboon King *Despite his intense jealousy, Yaksha shows virtually no resistance to Mighty Ray attempting to kiss Sonia. Continuity *In this episode, Mystique Sonia mentions a bracelet. It is likely it's the same bracelet she was given as a present in Liger Castle. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes